This invention relates to a parcel cart which can be folded compactly and is easy to carry around. More particularly, the present invention relates to a parcel cart comprising a bed main body having a rectangular box-like shape and equipped with a pair of wheels on both sides at its rear end portion, and parcel support portions formed on both sides of the bed main body in parallel with each other and having a predetermined width and a cavity formed at its center; a lower frame member having a size such that it can be stored in the cavity, and having the lower end thereof fitted pivotally to the rear edge portion of the bed main body; an upper frame member connected to the upper end on the back of the lower frame member by hinges; an upper slide member equipped with a handle formed at the upper end thereof; and a lower slide member connected to the lower end of the upper slide member through a flexible member; the upper and lower slide members being fitted slidably into the upper and lower frame members, respectively.
Conventional parcel carts equipped with wheels such as a handcart, have a handle which is disposed upright at the rear edge portion of a parcel bed when the carts are not used, the carts can be folded by turning this handle down forward. However, even though the handle can thus be turned down forward, the cart is yet bulky when it is not used, and requires a large storage space when it it put into a passenger car, for example.